


Hopeless

by riddlemepenguin



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Dates, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemepenguin/pseuds/riddlemepenguin
Summary: Qrow just wanted to go on a date with Ozpin, and not deal with this bull.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Yikes. This is just a one shot I wrote to begin writing again.

Grotesque entrails scattered the floor, a pool of blood flows to the center of the room. A young man rights himself on a far left wall slowly. His body protesting every move he makes. There's blood running down his face as it continues to pour from his nostrils. Coughing lightly the man slowly moves with purpose to the nearest exit. He didn't want to be late to the first date he scored with the professor.

-

Qrow Branwen still could not believe his luck. It took more stuttering and awkward silences than he would have liked, but he finally did it. He asked out his former headmaster. More miraculously though, Ozpin said yes. The full on blush when the professor gave his own answer more than made up for all the angst ridden nights and long time pining. Nothing could ruin the way his heart soared in the moment.

Except, "but there's something I need you to do before we make arrangements. An acquaintance of mine has not checked in at the designated time and I'm quiet worried. Since you are already here I would like my most trusted man on the job to check it out."

At this point he feels his stomach drop. Maybe he's being used. But wait, Ozpin would never try to manipulate his feelings in such a sadistic way. The quiet panic doesn't show on his face, and that is a great relief to him. In fact, he thinks to himself, I just barged in and started talking without giving him a chance to ask first. Internal crisis avoided.

He calmly ascents to Ozpin's request. The two stand there and stare at each other in the eyes for a moment. Qrow's face still slightly pink, posture awkward. Ozpin's face definitely pink, but eyes shining with a warmth he's never seen before. It makes Qrow fall that little bit more in love.

"Well I should get back to work, a few new first years making trouble already you see. Please, ah, contact me later to let me know you're alright. I'll send you the details when you're on your way. And we will, uhm, make plans for our date."

With a nod the headmaster was out of the room in no time at all. To those who don't know the professor they would think his dismissive behavior rude, but Qrow knows better. Qrow knows Ozpin was extremely flustered. A smirk finally made an appearance on the young handsome face left behind.

-

Of course this would happen. Of course. Why did he think with a semblance like his he could enjoy a first date with the man who holds his affections. Not only was he late, but he completely missed the dinner they scheduled. He hadn't planned on fighting Grimm today of all days, but duty called. The person he set out to find didn't make it out either.What a great job, Qrow thought.

He had to limp his way out of the empty house. The damn thing was situated in the middle of nowhere. He had no back up and his scroll was broken. The best course of action for now was to tend to his wounds and rest up so he could make it back to town. Qrow decided he should go back into the house to stay out of sight in case any more hostiles came.

He went to the first floor bathroom to wrap a gash in his hand, clean the blood off his face, and rest the knee he injured. His head pounded as he slid down the shower stall to sit. Finally able to rest his sore body, his thoughts circled back to Ozpin. What does he think about him not showing up. Probably that something went wrong and is now worrying. Just like the headmaster, to think the worst case scenario. Rightly so. With these thoughts the man slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Which is exactly how Ozpin found him the next day. He had slept a full fourteen hours. Gentle hands prodding his wounds is what woke him. To wake up to the sight of Ozpin's lovely face inches from his own was a dream come true. He felt a genuine smile stretch across his face. Saw the confused look in Ozpin's eyes.

"What on earth are you smiling for? You can't be comfortable having slept like that."

"No, but it's good to see you," came Qrow's response.

Ozpin rolled his eyes, the effect completely ruined by the blush that covered his whole face. Then he gently helped Qrow to his feet, and the two of them set off. Back into the dangerous world they lived in. Together, side by side.

-

Lights hung around the room in strands. Candles with the scent of coconut lit up in the corners. Soft music played from Qrow's new scroll. A table set in front of a picture window with two empty plates set out. Outside the window the moon was high in the winter nights sky. Ozpin and Qrow set on a soft velvety couch, softly kissing and touching. Nothing about this moment was rough or rushed. The sweet taste of Ozpin's mouth set a warm fire in Qrow's belly.

Qrow let his hands come up to cup Ozpin's face and deepen the kiss. Still in no hurry, he shifted the other man closer to his body to hold him close. They stay like this long into the night. When they break apart their hands come together to intertwine. Ozpin leans his head on Qrow's shoulder and looks out the window. The snow has been falling for a while, but he only now notices. That's fine, he'll have countless more times to see the first snowfall of the year. But not all of them with Qrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. They're so cute and I love them. Maybe gonna post more one shots about them.


End file.
